Blissfully Insane
by kandice.t.wellman
Summary: In the Author note at the top of the story.
1. Colors

**Blissfully Insane**

 _ **Note from Author**_ : This is a very special story I have been sitting on for a while now. It is a Harley Quinn and Joker love story. I am used to the abusive side of Joker in most stories and there will be some. Other than that I want you to be aware that I am allowing the natural insanity to be there. He is a criminal, end of story. He is not a sweet person and I refuse to dilute pure insanity to create a pretty story. If you can't handle that then this is going to be too dark for you. Harley is always this empty headed woman and that's just not true. So be ready for a very balanced character that you enjoy rather than get annoyed by. This has mature language and sexual content. So I recommend 18+. Lastly don't forget to give your input I'll try to update on a regular basis.

 **Part 1**

Song Inspiration: Gangsta by Kehlani

 **Harley POV**

Waking up was always a mix of adrenaline and pure terror. The cold air struck me as my cell was opened by my favorite violator. A sweet chuckle escaped my lips as I rocked back and forth biting my nail. Officer Maxwell walked closer and my laughs became more feral as I glared him down. "You,.. yah know Mistah J, he ain't going to let it slide with our little game, Maxy," a snicker with warning. My blue eyes dared him to try to approach. His face was void of any sign that he felt threatened. Gripping the back of my white prison suit he tugged me upward. I squirmed the best I could screaming at the top of my lungs. My blonde hair a whirl as I shook against his strength. Being there my sanity had already sapped further into a black hole. The only chance of hope was the constant thought of a flash of green and purple. His laugh was the thing I missed the most. I felt my body being dragged as I tried to kick and struggle the entire way. I could see the other barred doors all too familiar to me. In the past I was the one "helping" these patients. The numbers no longer showed as we passed the forgotten. His old cell was coming up and I knew they would be waiting. Then it happened my brain snapped as I lunged up gripping the guards wrist a sadistic grin spread across my face. The room used to be the Roman number V but it was etched into "Mr. J." Twisting his wrist I heard it snap and he dropped to his knees perfect for me to kick him in the face. Other guards were rushing expecting the normal craziness. "Mister J! Mister J!" I screamed gripping onto the bars.

Beyond those bars he rushed forward with his beautiful smile. Green hair slicked back his perfect face twisted in mixed emotions. His laugh erupted in the air sending my heart to new heights. His hand barely brushed mine before his eyes widened in insane anger. His green eyes almost black the devil in him rising. The guards had torn me away against the wall. His eyes watching me as the metal sticks hit my ribs. I caved int myself as the second strike hit my arm making me drop. His feral shouts clouded out the pain. A chuckle escaping my lips. "I'll tear out your fucking innards! Touching my doll really is the dumbest thing you could have done" he threatened as he slammed against the bar. The two male guards smirked as one stood up and dragged his bat against the bars as the other guard lifted my dizzy body. Placing my arms against my back he put handcuffs on me. I continued to giggle sounding like a bubbling brook. "Shut up!" he yelled into my ear making me erupt into pure insane laughter. My beloved smiled evilly at me as my eyes watered a bit while my smile remained on my face. The greatest thing about being insane, none of your emotions make sense.

"You want something to laugh about huh?" the guard pressed my body aggressively against the brick wall. A snarl came from Joker and a harsh ringing from the bat hitting the bars to warn him. "Hey Joker you like games right?"the guard asked his eyes dark. Joker hissed under his breath looking even more deadly. His eyes gleamed as he watched the guards hand graze up against my chest. I struggled, "Don't touch me." It came out as a whimper and a growl erupted throughout the whole Asylum. A long eerie laugh escaped the devils mouth as he charged the door. "Play?! Play?! Play?! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Don't I definitely want to play with you, Donny boy. I'll show you my toys and spend a long time making sure you enjoy the game." Another grope followed this time lower and I stiffened. His gross breath was so close to my ear as he kissed the heart tattoo on my face. Pure disgust revolted my stomach as I puked. "UGH!" the guard pulled away and tossed me down the hall. I laid on the ground for a few seconds hearing my lovers screams. "I'll kill you! You hear me I'll fucking kill you all!" cackles echoed in my ears. I was lifted to my feet and we continued forward to my "treatment".


	2. Green

Part 2

 **Harley**

The walls were spinning when I finally opened my eyes. I could still taste the bile in the back of my throat. Reflexively I try to get away but I'm restrained by the straps. The bright light above me made sweat trickle from my forehead. This treatment room was full of memories and I heard a chuckle next to me. Turning my head slowly to the side I jerk back in fear. My minds eye saw the world in a ray of colors and explosions. Not in here, not in the asylum walls. Everything was white and grey unnerving to say the least. It made you lose track of the outside world. The doctors all looked distorted and had no faces just voices. I screamed and pulled away as they injected a serum into my neck. "This should calm down the patient so you can assess her,"said a male voice that sounded like nails in my ears. Nothing like the music that came from my beloved angel. "Stop! Stop it!" I exclaimed in frustration. "See she thinks there are voices in her head,"lied the doctor. "Nothin' is wrong with me," I chuckled while they ignored me.

One of the blank faces came over and stared down at me on the slab. "What a shame that such a pretty girl has to be so fried upstairs. Is it due to the chemicals he pushed you into?"the words seared into my head. I rejected them and looked anywhere else as he leaned in. "You know he doesn't love you Harleen. He's a serial killer that has no remorse. He has no soul," he kept drilling it. Every time they would repeat them over and over until they gave me my electroshock therapy. The familiar buzzing from the circuts made me flinch. "Oh, you know this is for the better Harleen," as the heat emanated off the probs. Whimpers escaped my lips as they pressed down sending blinding colors through my head. Green. So much green and purple. It was almost euphoric if it didn't feel like my skin was being peeled off. As soon as the colors were there they vanished into darkness making my heart sink.

I knew I was back in my cell when my eyes opened. Tenderly I curled up into my little ball and rocked back and forth.

 **Joker**

Harley...that name kept ringing in my head as I paced my empty room. I was classified as inhuman so didn't deserve the privileges other prisoners received. Glancing at my reflection in a puddle on the grimy floor. The tattoos etched into my pasty white skin. 'Damaged' right in the center of my forehead to remind myself that my brain was fried eggs. A laugh ripped out of my lungs gleefully. Licking my lips I walked up to the closed door. Glancing in the direction that she had been man handled . A snarl escaped my lips as my fists clenched tighter unto the bars. I started to shout profanities uncontrollably until a guard came to silence me. My anger was fueled when I saw which one it was. "Oh Donny, you came back for me," I cackled lightly. Tilting my head eyes wide I saw him as a delicious prey. I imagined his skin slicing open under the pressure of my blade. My baby doll watching as I avenge her and remind her she belongs to me. Sadistic laughter crackled though the guards nerves. "Shut up you damn freak," he sneered at the clown. Dark clouds swarmed my eyes as I smirked and cracked my neck, "Make me big guy."

It was almost too easy to knock the guard out once he entered my cage. My elbow made sharp impact to his face when he opened the door forcing him to the ground. Predator instinct kicked in as I repetitively pounded my fists in his skull. My knuckles covered in both his and my blood I stood over his body. "I told you Donny not to touch my thingsss," I hissed over his limp body. Straightening my clothes I brush a hand through my slicked back hair. Walking past him carrying his hand gun and key card. "No worries baby doll daddy's on his way," I murmured as I ran to her holding section.

 **Harley**

Stretching my arms above my head I felt the tension in my body feel better. Kneeling down on the brick floor I picked up a piece of lead I had stolen off a pencil in a meeting. I drew a smile on a napkin and kissed it over and over laughing hysterically. "Oh, puddin' what things I'll do to you once we are together again," I whispered to myself. Whipping my head around I hear the distant sound of gun shots. Followed shortly was the bright red lights and alarm system. "Prison break is in issue! Return all patients to there cells immediately! Patient Joker is to be apprehended and not to be taken lightly!" A voice was shouting over the intercom but all I could do was look gleefully at the lights. My vision was overtaken by beautiful images blurred into the red. It looked like ribbons and I danced around in them laughing. Screams sounded like angels laughing outside my cell which red blood dripped underneath my cell. Pooling against my bare feet I looked up to see my love in the entry way. An evilly brilliant smile spread across his entire face. "Daddy's here pumpkin," he growled seductively. His words washed over me like warm waves. Sending thrills through my entire soul. Stepping forward to his outstretched hand I grab on as he tugs me to his strong body. Looking up into emerald eyes that sear into mine. His mouth crashes down possessively upon mine. "Mine. Mine. Mine. You are mine," he sneers into my ear. "Absolutely Puddin'" I gasp obediently before we separate.


	3. Purple

_**Part 3**_

 **Harley**

I looked up into my Puddin's eyes admiring his features in pure adoration. He poked the tip of my nose causing a school girl giggle to bubble over. Sneering in minor disgust at my nose he gestured down at the bleeding out guard. His eyes were glazed over with death but it looked like a gem in my distorted mind. I gripped it out giggling as blood shot out onto my white shirt. A gleeful chuckle escaped the Joker's twisted smile at my actions. He lifted his head back while shooting down two more guards heading our way. "Hurry up you stupid girl," he snapped as I pulled out the hand gun from its holder. Standing up I stuck out my tongue teasing. Ignoring me he turned on his heel jogging and I followed instantly. Pulling back the chamber I pulled the trigger at a riot control officer. They were apparently becoming better funded. Not that it mattered I knew Mistah J. knew this asylum inside and out. Looking at his muscular back admiring the cards and HAHAHAHA written there. It all was calling for me in the voices running rampant in my head. Vision blurry I chuckled as I listened to the angels. "My Harley Quinn. Would you die for me?" The past echoing on the walls of my brain. "Yes" the answer was so simple back then. He had laughed knowing it was an easy request. "No...no, would you live for me?" My instant reaction had him cautioning me. That's when I knew he loved me, if he didn't why would he warn me. He knew if I chose this life I'd be his and I'd never be able to escape. Coming back to reality Mr. J had stopped in front of a control room opening the truck bay. Now all we had to do was go home to our MadHouse. My heart was elated.

At the Madhouse

 **Joker**

I busted through the doors of my club and home The Mad House. The staff looked up rapidly as my laugh echoed through the entire establishment. "Boss?!"a few stood up to address me. My wide smile stopped, looking over my shoulder to my doll. "You have got to be kidding me," I grind my teeth together showing off my grill. "My queen is home and no one...not one of you," I cuts off in a giggle, "you didn't get her proper clothes or assistance." I clap my hands in amusement then aim a random shot off in the crowd. Smile gone I glare at the men and they bustle into movement. I grab the sides of my head the voices screaming as I smack my head to try to silence them. Glancing as they brought her upstairs I turn away to go get dressed in more suitable attire. Going into my office it hadn't been touched, smart move.

 **Harley**

Jumping unto the king size bed cover in burgundy and black silk sheets I giggled. "Oh, I've missed silk," I murmured into the fabric. The guards remained posted outside the door. Getting up I tore off the fabric and marched to the bathroom swirling every few steps. The music from the club down starts was seeping through the floor boards. It was pure bliss as I stepped into the marble shower. Twisting the gold plated nozzle the water sprayed down my skin. A throaty moan escaped as the dirt and blood fell down my porcelain skin. Rubbing myself off my tattoos started to shine through the months of grim. Lavender shampoo dragged through platinum locks with pink and blue at the tips. Funny what chemical wash can do to fabrics and hair I giggled gleefully. Shutting off the water I step across the purple rugs rubbing them between my toes. Entering the bedroom my eyes scan for my Puddin' and don't see him. Grabbing a white robe with my name engraved on it I wrap it tightly about my waist and step down through the back door to his office. Walking down the spiral staircase I spot Mistah J sitting over blue prints and plans. Most that had delusional scrawl all over them. Darting my eyes around to see if we were alone I swiftly decend and rest my head into his neck. "Oh Puddin' I've missed you," I whispered sweetly.

 **Joker**

The gentle words grated against my nerves. Wasn't it enough that I saved her sorry ass and now she had to jump right at it. Seething under my teeth I glare at her pure innocent eyes. I hate that look and I stood up out of my chair as she stumbled startled. Falling on her back side I couldn't help but laughs hysterically before having the previous thought halt it. I looked down at the pathetic thing as I gawked wide eyed at her. "Naughty, naughty, naughty, Harley," I whispered. She knelt forward eyes pleading. Another mistake, and I back handed her. The tears started to pool in her eyes and I smirked, "You know you do this to yourself sweet heart. No one is innocent! NO ONE!" The cackles erupted from my body of course none of it made sense to the outside world. It didn't have to, it made sense to me. Turning away I waved my hand dismissing her going back to my plans to corrupt a drug cartel into financial ruin. I heard the foot steps hastily go up the metal stairs. A smirk played across my scarred lips.


	4. Red

Minor lemon warning***

Part 4

Harley POV

Gripping strongly unto another vase I threw it against the door screaming. The voices kept swirling around sneering lies just like the blank faces. "HE does love me!" hitting the sides of my head. The sting on my cheek felt like fire still on my skin. Turning around my eyes widened in both fear and happiness. He had heard the items being thrown and his eyes were cold. Standing up I looked over to the glass opening my mouth. Raising a single finger he had silenced me. "Harley, why are you throwing irreplacable, pieces of art?" his tone seemed bored. Closing the space I wrapped my slender arms around his muscular chest. The smell of gun residue and blood filled my nose. It was familiar and I looked up to see emerald eyes waiting. "Puddin' those lab coats did something to me," I whispered seperating. I felt a hand lift my chin up and vibrant hues of green pierced through me. "What do you mean," he was getting annoyed. Twirling away from him I tapped at my forehead. "They scrambled me up real good this time," I chuckled as I jumped on the bed like a child. The robe I wore slipped past my collar revealing "Mistah J's" etched in. A snarl escaped his lips as I glanced up to see hunger. Stopping like a deer in head lights I felt my heart beat rushing. His legs moved slowly encircling me, frozen. Cackles escaped his twisted smile as he picked up a small dagger that sat in a row. Weapons were hidden throughout the entire Mad House. Hell a machine gun rested next to his side of the massive bed. My own personal hand arm was under my silk pillow. "J?! What are yah thinking about doing to me?" I got the courage to ask when his gaze changed to his blade.

The light of the moon lit the room casting a dark shadow off him. His orange prision pants were covered in grim and blood. My eyes looked up further to the tattoos more glimmering blood scattered incontrast to pale and black. I bit my lip seeing the sadistic smile spreading further up his face. Silver grills shined brilliantly, just like his green eyes as they stared at the blade. His thumb pressed against the sharp side blood rising from the tender flesh. My eyes went wide as I bolted forward in a blur of tears. "NO! No, Puddin'!" I exclaimed grabbing his thumb and placing it in my mouth. Pulling back a moment later when I felt the cold silver against my throat. Shivers of pleasure went down my spine even though his eyes were crazed. "Quinn... Quinn... Quinn..." he chuckled pronouncing it slowly pushing me against the mattress. His body hung over my body half the white robe pushed aside exposing my body. His eyes must have noticed because his breathing became erratic and his hand shaky. "Careful Puddin' or you might just nick me," I whisper seductively gripping his wrist. He threw it off the bed laughing hysterically into my throat. Teeth sank into my flesh sending electric sensations into my eyes. His vibrant green hair was so soft through fistfuls as I clung unto him. Crashing my lips possessively unto his we kissed deeply. The taste of metal in my mouth made me groan against the assault. A hand tore apart the rest of the robe exposing my pale bleached skin. My blonde hair about me, red lipstick smeared across my lips. My eyes looking deep and dangerous he gripped down on my throat making me expel a giggle. He covered his face with his tattooed hand laughing with me then halting. His mouth taking my naked breast in twirling a well trained tongue around my nipple.

Gasps escaped as purple and green butterflies fluttered above my head. It was so beautiful each kiss exploding more flowers of red and blue. Hysteria was bliss as he tuged me deeper into our private realm. His hands forced his pants off exposing the rest of my angel. My vision became blurred colors as he began fucking me up even more. Each tug and pull had me begging for him to keep me sane. Keep me in this wonderful world of bliss. It felt like hours as he kept me swirling around his fingers. When he was content with my delusional state he picked his blade back up. I felt no more pain he had removed the fear I had held. The silver spilled rubies from my pale skin, they tumbled down one by one unto the blankets. His emerald eyes sparkled in admiration as he continued his work. Pleasurable moans escaped as he sliced more tender skin pouring the gems out faster. Glimmer after glimmer he got more creative. Leaving me gasping in thrills as his work created multiple mini HAHAHAHA's throughout my body. My lips trembled as he sucked on my lower lip making me close my eyes. A harsh slap on my thigh sending shudders up my body. A raspy groan escaped him as he entered my body again taking me over the edge. White lights clouded my mind as the pain of his hands in the fresh wounds mixed with him. A laugh escaped my lips and his body tensed as he laughed out with me our bloody bodies twisted together. 


	5. Blue

Part 5

Music Inspiration: Heathens by Twenty One Pilots

Joker POV

The sunlight blared through the window of the flat. Groaning I rolled over to feel the soft skin covered in dried blood. Rubbing my eyes I leaned up into a sitting position moving purple silk off her upper half. Harley's shoulder blades had angel wings scarred into her flesh. Her skin was etched in precious mementos I bestowed only on her. I'd give her it all, the pain, the pleasure, heaven, and hell. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do for her. Pressing my lips against the heart shaped tattoo I got up and out of the bed. In the bathroom I discarded the pants in the trash and turned on the water. Rubbing a sponge along my upper body the blood pooled in diluted whirlpools at my feet. I giggled at the concept of how many DNA samples were being flushed away. Feeling a huge weight removed from the grim and dirt, I sighed. Pressing my wrist against the wall I allowed the water to fall down my back. The tension was being sapped away, green bangs fell in my face. It had grown quite a bit from when we had been caught last. I believe we had been there for at least 3 months this time. Not that I planned to get caught anytime soon. Batman, I sneered clenched my hand into a fist. "I already have to keep the revenue up here at the club. Also, I have to discuss business with my favorite riot, the Riddler," murmuring to myself about the current steps to capture the masked crusader.

Harley

The sound of running water woke me up as I rolled over in the massive bed to find myself alone. My body felt painful but I fought through it to scuffle over to the bathroom. Opening the door I saw the outline of my Puddin' in the steaming shower. My heart beat rose as I stepped over pushing the glass aside to step in. His eyes shimmered as he chuckled down at me as I giggled. A painful hiss escaped my lips as the water hit tender flesh. His eyes remained amused allowing more water to hit me. Obviously my painful moans were music to his twisted mind. Probably the same reaction I felt when I heard his deep cynical laugh that echoed on and could hit your core. "Here Puddin' let me get your back," I offered grabbing some bathing soap. Pouring it on the sponge I rubbed it against tight muscles and heard soft groans of content. My face flushed at the sound and I bit my lip to hold back a laugh. Dangerous emerald glared at me and I gulped smirking. He huffed shaking his head letting it go and turned off the water. Stepping out he grabbed a green towel and put it around his waist. Signaling me that he was going to ignore me. My heart sank a bit but I slapped my cheeks to force a smile. Following behind I grabbed a matching towel to put around my body. I stepped towards my wall in closet to pace the walls of expensive attire. Sitting back on a red futon I snuggled into my mini Mr. J doll. Glancing across the blends of red and black curious which thing to put on. Grabbing a pair of basic black lace underwear I put them on and tore random things off the hooks. Putting a red mini dress over my head, I pulled black stockings up my thighs.

A pair of red pumps were placed on my feet and I stepped out of the closet. Mr. J stood in black dress pants and a white long sleeve, on his gun holster it held two hand guns. He was bent over on the bed tying up his black shining shoes. His glance followed up my legs and watched my curves move closer to him. Meeting my gentle gaze he smiled across his face patting his lap. Sitting down willingly I gave him a striking smile. "Ready for work Puddin'?" I asked sweetly. "Oh, Daddy can't wait to see you play," he chuckled. Grazing a hand down my thigh he squeezed my knee and pushed me up. Skipping to the door I opened it obediently for him to step out. Handing him his walking cane he pressed a kiss on my cheek. My heart rose again and I giggled gleefully. Following my king down stairs the club was already hustling with dancers, bar tenders, shot girls, and clients. I grabbed his arm and kept my place by following him to our private box.

(Part 6 might have a delay going to be busy this week. Give me your opinion thus far and if I can get darker or if this is a good balance.)


	6. White

**Part 6**

 _ **Penguin POV**_

The soft red velvet booths surrounded the club in half circles looping about a central stage. Green and purple flowers were displayed in tall vases in the center of each table. A few men were glancing beyond the curtain towards the glass box that held a chained up man. His head was covered by a black bag and based upon his attire he had already had a few scuffles. His tux was disheveled and he kept jerking about slamming against the enclosure. A cackle broke their gaze and they turned towards The King and Queen of Gotham descending the stairs. Two body guards tightened their stance as Joker guided his girl to sit in front of them. Her creamy skin scattered with healing marks and past tattoos. A bright toothy smile greeted them as Joker slammed his hands down on the table. "Like whatcha see?" he laughed making the men jump. Snorting out a laugh myself I leaned back enjoying the Joker's reaction. "Mr. Joker, we are both men of business. I enjoy everything that I see," gesturing towards the tied up man. The Joker backed up combing his fingers through his hair. His attention focused on the entertainment. "I thank you Oswald, sorry, Penguin. For allowing such,...simple minded, staff to monitor my cell," emerald eyes danced around dangerously. "As a business partner you know full well I keep up my side of things," Joker stepped forward eyes following his every move. Harley had hopped up unto her knees giggling. A smile crept across my face as I stood up using my umbrella as support. Waddling forward my blue eyes scanned the face as the bag was pulled up over his head. The slightly beat up face of a known banker looks terrified into Joker's laughing face. Joker grabbed his tie twirling him around in circles. I stepped down the stairs and crossed to the man's face chuckling. "Hello, good friend. It's been way too long and I promise to enjoy ever second we have getting to know each other better," my umbrella jabbed him rapidly in the stomach. The man cried out in pain and panic. The man had refused a loan for my mother.

"NOW! Now there," I shouted before smoothing out my tone. Slapping the guy gently with my black gloved palm. Looking over at Joker who was watching sadistically. "Thank you, friend do you mind if we take him off your hands? I don't want to impose on the King and Queen's return to Gotham," the words dripped with honey. Joker tilted his head dangerously a smirk crossing his face. Hands raising up in the air he twisted his wrists as a sign for his men to unhook the body. It limped to the floor as I bowed gracefully to both the Joker and Harley. "Until next time Joker, Ms. Quinn" I rotated on my heel waddling towards the exit. Two body guards dragging the body behind while silver doors swung closed.

 _ **Harley POV**_

Once the loud slam ended I stood up clapping for the music to restart. My Puddin' was taking the silver chains down from the hooks. Tossing them to the side he smiled down at me as I encircled my arms around his waist. "Penguin, huh?" I asked him tilting my head. Emerald looked back confused in my light blue eyes. Rolling them I released him and twirled around the cage picking up my bat. The engravings said 'Good Night' along with other memories. Throwing it up in the air I spun giggling and catching it. Aiming it at Mistah J, I refused to let him act like I was blind. "Mistah J, if I didn't know better you were grouping up for something," my words made his upper lip snarl. "What if I am?" he challenged me. Widening my eyes I laughed hysterically. "What do I look like Puddin'? I am your girl, your right hand. I wanna help you Mistah J," gleefully swinging my bat over my shoulder. Putting my two fingers out like a gun mimicking shooting between his eyes. A laugh escaped his beautiful lips as he drew me into his arms. Dancing me about I enjoyed the music but it blended into rainbows as I fell into his spell. Electric shocks shot up my back as he breathed ruggedly into my ear. "You drive me to the brink. A knife to play with...to use," he throaty words blinding my eye sight. Fluttering my eye lashes as his words made me whimper. His gentle chuckle grazed the skin at my throat and it was broken off. It felt like cold water when his warmth stepped away from me. He passed by me and my eyes followed angered by who had interrupted.

 _ **Joker POV**_

Straightening my shirt I buttoned up the cuff links. Slicking back my green hair I smiled my grill at the new guest. "Welcome back dear...friendsss,"I cackled swinging back my head. The two well dressed men in front of me looked at one another not amused. Instantly frowning I pulled my tattooed hand over my mouth eyes dark. "So you'd rather hide your emotions? How...ugh Harley, what's that word?" my gaze never leaving the men. Harley stepped forward bat used as a cane tilting her blond head. "Disappointin'" she giggled circling the two of them. My eyes watched her moving like a lethal predator. Once in a while it was nice to remind myself I created the most dangerously, beautiful woman on this planet. Once her hand touched the taller of the two I let out a warning snarl to her. Sapphire eyes shot up to meet my warning with a wink, placing her hands up innocently. "Now since you just got here I'll let you set in and maybe then you'll be happier," I suggest turning away gesturing a spot for them,"I will get us a few entertainers, gentlemen."


	7. Black

**Part 7**

 **Joker POV**

My thoughts were all over the place with the presence of the GCPD investigators dropping in. The only solution was to act unfazed and keep the joke going. A laugh escaped my lips as I gestured two girls forward. "Officer's may I introduce Dee Dee and Dee Dee," I broke out in two men had completely different attitudes about them. Harvey I knew all to well from the constant bickering he held with my associates. He was at least someone to use and keep around. His reaction had some emotion behind his brown eyes. The partner though was a new face to me, young and arrogant. Blue eyes cold as steel with nothing but righteousness. That had me amused and entertained though. Why does he have such a determined look. "So as we all know I am Joker, and you some how found my very exclusive club. What can I assist you with?"

I sat down pulling Quinn to my lap. Her smell filled my senses and I gaped wide eyed at her. Grabbing her hair I locked my lips to hers aggressively. Yanking her away she looked at me with wanton eyes. "Get out of my sight your annoying me," I snapped angrily. She blinked out of her minor spell. How dare she look at me like that?! She knows how easy it is to lose control and she would allow it. She is so arrogant I'll have to show her later how to behave I chuckled as she scurried out of our sight. I caught the new detective become uneasy at my actions and I licked my metal teeth. "Something on your mind?" I growled leaning closer to him. Harvey cleared his throat and I rolled my eyes. "Yessss, Harvey Harvey Harvey," I leaned back cackling. "You escaped again. Want to tell me why the hell I shouldn't round up this whole building?" he questioned. Tilting my head I smirked and sighed, "You see animals like myself don't belong in cages. We are meant to roam free." My joke made the younger man angry as he slammed the table losing his temper. Sapphire burned against emerald and I couldn't resist a long insane laugh. "Harvey what is this boys name?" I asked breathlessly. "My name is Detective Gordon," the man replied for himself.

My eyes looked down as I placed my hands together nodding. "You see, Gordon, I'm not another run of the mill villain. I assume you read my files and probably think that I deserve every second of my life rotting." Standing up I stretched out my arms giggling, "I'm not your enemy I only have one purpose in this town and that is to kill Batman. I have no business involved in the under belly of this city." Gordon stood right into my face and sneered, "You have killed thousands, abuse the one person that loves you and even that seems to be her diluted idea that you forced in her head. As for not having connections to the crimes in this city. What about the fact we saw Oswald Cobblepot leaving this establishment with, let's call it merchandise?" My smile stopped and my eyes went black making Gordon waver a tad. My sanity sapped into a reservoir of blind rage. Swiftly both of my guns were out pointed at both of their heads.

"You see," I chuckled darkly waving them slightly in each hand. "I hate having blue in my house, it's such a sad color. Now purple is royal and green is for wealth and soon red." Walking closer to Gordon pressing the barrel to his lobe. "You wanna know what I think red stands for, splattered like paint? It reminds me of love, passion, and luxury. Why do you think my doll wears it so much? It's my favorite color." Pressing back the pistol Harley's hand wraps around my wrist. Her soft body behind me with her lush lips against my ear. My breathing becomes rapid as she whispers in my ear. "Not this one Puddin' Batsy knows him." My hand dropped immediately, my smile and amusement back in check. "Another time maybe, but how about Dee Dee and Dee Dee give you some time and you can ask them a few more questions. My doll and I have other meetings to attend, after all we did just get released."

 **Harley POV**

Dee Dee and Dee Dee stepped forward perfect blonde twins that were dressed in black dresses. Sapphire eyes blinked up innocently through thick lashes. Mr. J had a certain taste and it bothered me, his affection towards to the twins. Their slender arms wrapped around Harvey and Gordon's shoulders. "How can we service you?" they said sultry. The lids on both detectives wavered and a smirk played on my lips. Feeling strong hands wrap around my waist and I leaned my head back against the Joker's chest. "You are so clever Mistah J," I breathed. A laugh escaped his lips and made my smile spread further as he swirled me around to face him. Silver teeth clicked as he slapped me with the back of his hand. "No! It's funny, not clever. You didn't get the joke idiot. The perfume is a joke it is to prove that all men are the same and the twins are the same so, ughhhh!" The Joker paced and stopped in front of his cane. Cracking his neck he shook his head. I looked wide eyed as he picked it up tenderly. "Now, Mistah J, I know it was supposed to be funny. You are the funniest man I know," I begged giggling nervously. Stepping back as he looked at me swinging his cane as he approached me. "Harley, Harley, Harley, get in the limo...now," he breathed the last word into my face. I shivered in fear as I turned towards the door. I felt his black leather hand grip he back of my neck aggressively. A small whimper escaped my lips rewarded with a push that made me scuttle forward. 


	8. Pink

**Part 8**

HUGE Lemon warning ****

Song Inspired: MSI Slit my wrist

 **Harley POV**

Shuffling forward I stepped across the wet sidewalk towards the black limousine that was pulled up in front. A tall man dressed in black tux opened the door for me. Inside the red leather was paired with black tables with champagne. I sat down feeling Mr. J slide in next to me. The cold air disappeared as his breath crept up the side of my face. My sapphire eyes dared to look up into his gaping face. His eyes were impossible to read except anger. He slammed his cane down against the table and the driver started to drive. I gasped as teeth bit into my neck the metal leaving dents in my tender flesh. His hands were in my blonde hair pulling my head back so he was covering me with his body. It was painful but so good, each bite on my neck, collar bone, any inch his hungry eyes could see. A sudden slap across the face had me looking up at his terrifyingly beautiful smile. Another followed and again, sending my head into a whirl of colors dotted with black spots. A smile crossed my lips as he chuckled as he finally stopped. My head slumped to the side as I smiled looking at the table. He leaned forward and poured two glasses, swinging down the first he tilted his head. Slapping his head he screamed in frustration then looked at me with confused eyes. Lifting up my limp head his thumb rubbed my bruised cheeks shaking my head gently to jolt my eyes open. "You make me do the craziest things," he mumbled crushing his lips against mine. That's my Puddin' I thought gently as I kissed him back.

 **Joker POV**

This woman was delicious her ruby lips tasted of blood and cherry. The minor cut was from a ring probably when I back handed her. A chuckle crept out as I recalled her wonderful display. Each slap had her chest gasping making her wonderful breast bounce. The amusement had caught up though when she dripped blood. Such a beautiful color falling down her pale face made me falter. Now red and purple was shading nicely along her cheek bones that I was caressing. My hands traveled down her thigh. Beneath the red silk dress I rubbed against the lace barrier. It was dripping wet with her arousal. A sinister chuckle escaped my lips as her sapphire eyes widened. Pulling the lace roughly up the piece snapped off her exposing her tight core. Emerald eyes gleamed in the dark space. Pushing two fingers roughly into her she exclaimed loudly and arched her back. Pumping them rapidly she wasn't able to control herself unable to catch my pace. "You like that Princess?" I chuckled. Entering another finger I reached into my pocket bringing out a silver switch blade. Releasing the blade it shined against the moon light. Pressing it down her dress it sliced into shreds exposing a porcelain doll. Such a beautifully damaged doll, tattoos sprawled with bruises and scars. All that I had given all my gifts just for my Harley Quinn. Perky nipples were begging to be assaulted and I was more than happy to supply. Metal rubbed together as my fingers plunged into soft drenching folds.

 **Harley POV**

The sensations were sending me all over in tiny fragments of light. My body felt like it was no longer together but everywhere. Joker plunged into me with such passion I was lost in his realm. The chemicals unlocked in my head showering me with images of smoke. His body covered mine HAHAHAHA etched in my mind as I stared at all his tattoos they were coming at me over and over. His body thrust into me making me moan out his name over and over. "Mistah J, oh please more, more Mistah J," I screamed as he gripped my knees upwards. Fully exposed under him I was forced to watch him enter me at his own pace. It was impossible how fast he tore in and out of me abusing my core. It almost hurt but it felt so much better. I felt my spot getting rubbed over and over sending sensations through my body. "I'm gonna cum," I whimpered as I leaned my head back closing my eyes. "Don't you dare," he growled at me as he plugged faster tormenting me. This made me wrestle against him knowing I couldn't stop. "If you cum I'll make it so much worse for you. So you better hope I finish soon," he suggested as he held me down by my throat. I could feel the sensitive skin being rubbed tenderly as he tortured my core mercilessly. Pounding harder into my body he flipped my leg over to make it tighter. Gasping at the new position he stopped and came then kept pulsing in me. "Good girls get to cum and you Harley are a bad girl," he chuckled and the car stopped, "Now you stay in here like a good girl and Daddy will be right back."


End file.
